Sins, Love, and Misunderstandings
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Kagamine Rin had her first kiss taken by her own twin brother, Len. Ever since then, she had been unmistakably in love with him. She really wants to confess, but there are challenges ahead... Second chapter is a note for readers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be an extremely long oneshot written by, yours truly,  
>Mykal: ME!<br>Koneko: The hell? Get out!  
>Mykal: No way, Kon-chan.<br>Koneko: For the last freakin' time, MY NAMES NOT KON-CHAN! IT'S KONEKO! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Vocaloid.**

**Notes: If you do not like twincest or lemons, please leave this page right now. But flame me if you want, I don't damn care.**

* * *

><p>A five year old Rin ran through the house, searching for her brother. "Len-Len!" she called. "Where are you?"<p>

Len, her twin brother, snickered. Hiding beneath the bed in the guest room was a good idea, especially when apparently playing hide-and-go-seek with your sister. "Len-Len!" she called again.

She walked into the guest room, listening to the rain hitting the window. "Len-Len, are you playing hide-and-seek? This isn't funny!"

Looking out the window with a concerned face, she sighed loudly. Noticing that his sister's back was turned, he hid behind a curtain. Rin turned around, her hands shaking. She loved playing hide-and-go-seek, but she would always find Len easily. Their parents were out, and Rin had a bad feeling that Len could have run away.

She looked under the bed and didn't see him. "Come on, Len-Len, come out already," she groaned.

She passed the curtain, and Len jumped out, "Rah!"

Rin jumped, and fell back, hitting a large shelf with heavy bottles. One of the bottles wobbled, and began to fall. Fearing that she had no time to run, Rin just put her hands over her head. "Look out!" Len cried, running to her and catching the bottle just before it hit her head.

She noticed his presence was so near, and she lifted her head, tears prickling in her eyes. Len's face slowly turned red, and he kept the bottle still over his sister's head.

He leaned in slightly, and Rin backed up some more. She was scared. Not only was it pouring rain outside, but Len was acting weird. In a flash of lightning, Len captured his sister's lips in an innocent kiss, and thunder roared outside.

* * *

><p>Len sat on the bus, staring out the window. He was now fifteen, along with his sister. He looked at the blond girl sitting across from him.<p>

She had grown…hell; both of the Kagamine's have grown. Rin's once short hair was now up to her shoulders, and her light blue eyes became darker, possibly deeper. Len, his golden blond hair tied up in a small ponytail in the back, had grown as well; he had become handsomer than anyone he knew. All the girls in his old school would just beg for attention, not that he minded anyway.

But, there was one dramatic change. Rin was more distant. Ever since their parents died, she would frequently become sick with a raging fever. She wouldn't talk to anyone, either.

Of course, Len was always there for her.

"Rin-chan, aren't you hot in that outfit?" Len asked.

He had a point. Rin was weraing a long sleeved shirt with skinny jeans. It was the middle of summer too-temepatures reaching over one hundred. Len on the other hand, was wearing a sleevless top with shorts, perfect to go with the weather.

"I'm fine," Rin coldly replied.

Len only smiled slightly. "It's been a while huh? Last time we were here was about ten years ago. Everyone must have changed."

Rin looked out the window and smiled slightly as well. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Clutching her little bunny, which she got from her mother, she layed her head back and closed her eyes. Len smiled. She would only act like her old self whenever he was around, but he did wish that she would warm up to some people. Everytime someone would ask her out, she would say no. Hopefully, she would start becoming more welcoming and not turn everyone down.

* * *

><p>Rin streched, letting her bones pop from the sitting position. She yawned, and got her suitcase. Len just watched, seeing as though he didn't want any sort of help.<p>

Once she got the luggage though, they began walking. After about a grand total of five minutes, they heard a voice, "Len-kun?"

Both twins turned around to see Hastune Miku, their old friend. Len remembered when he had a crush on the girl, but was too afraid to even ask her. To Rin, she seemed like a slut. Maybe it was because she always wore those short skirts and put on way too much make-up. Or maybe, Rin always thought, it was because Miku's hair was long, in two pigtails, and teal-green.

Len looked shocked. "Miku-san, is that you?"

Miku giggled, "Oh, quit it with the honorific, I'm only a year older than you!"

Rin rolled her eyes. _A year older, why did Len have to like a girl that's a year older? _She felt her cheeks being squeezed. She was drawn out of her throughts and saw Miku pinching Rin's cheeks. "Aw, is this little Rin-chan? When was the last time I saw you?"

Rin slapped her hand away and stood behind Len, the knuckles of the hand holding the suitcase turning white. She whimpered a little. "Ah, sorry about that, Miku-san," Len apologized. "Rin-chan's behavoir isn't really the best anymore. Not since our parents died."

"Eh?" Miku raised an eyebrow at Rin. "So…why are you back here? Won't it bring back bad memories?"

Len shook his head. "Not for me. For Rin-chan, maybe," he explained, feeling the blond tug on the back of his shirt. "We better get home. Rin's pretty impatient."

"Okay," Miku smiled and waved as they walked away. "Call me when you get home!"

Len waved, not turning around, "Sure thing!"

He put his hand down, and glanced at Rin. She wasn't saying anything at the moment, which was good. "Len, why'd you like her?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Eh? Well, maybe because she had some sort of spunk I should say. I can't say that about her now, she's changed way too much. But, when we were younger, she was the best girl I knew, aside from you," he quickly added, seeing Rin's eyes narrowed.

"Hmph, I guess you don't like her anymore."

"Nope," with a quick smirk, he added, "Not with those short skirts."

Rin smiled and grabbed the back of his shirt, letting him lead them home.

* * *

><p>Rin walked through the house, remembering all the good times her and her family had had. She was having a good time, until she reached the guest room. She noticed, it was the exact same since they had left, and it hasn't been touched in a while, seeing the layers of dust piling up.<p>

She looked at the shelf with the bottles. She narrowed her eyes.

_Kiss…_

She blushed slightly before sitting in the chair and moving it with her feet to the middle of the room. Sitting back and holding her bunny, she began spinning in circles, feeling the small wind she was making go through her hair. Rin thought about the time when Len stole her first kiss, not that she wanted it stolen from everyone else.

She sighed. Ever since her parents died, she became emotionally and almost phyisically attached to her twin brother, which meant she wanted to be by him, and literally _wanted _him. She felt embaressed that she had fallen in love with her own brother; something only a freak would do. But she couldn't help it, she just felt that way towards him.

She hadn't told Len, oh no, if she did her life would be officially over. She would have no reason to live if he rejected her; which was most likely possible. She knew deep in her heart that he didn't love her the same way she did.

"Rin-chan?"

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Len's voice. She turned around, her blush slowly rising. "L-Len, don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled. "It's late, go take a bath and get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. We're visiting everyone."

Rin remembered something. "Did you call Miku?"

"No," Len said, trying to hide a smile. "I didn't want to bother her and her skirt."

Rin smiled and giggled. "Okay, I'll get to bed right after my bath."

"You need help?"

"Your perverted side is getting to you, Lenny," she called him by her pet name as she walked out the door.

Len shrugged his shoulders, "Worth a try."

* * *

><p>Rin woke up in a cold sweat, feeling every end of every nerve in her body stand up. She had a nightmare where her parents died…along with Len. She grabbed her bunny and stood up, taking a deep breath. She walked to the door and opened it.<p>

She had no idea what time it was, but she knew that it was late. She also knew that Len would either be furious at her for waking him up, or that he would show a little sympathy and let her spend the night.

She got to his room and opened the door as quietly as she could, and stepped in. closing it with the exact same caution as before, Rin slowly walked to the little matress on the floor. She crouched down, and shook her brother's shoulder slightly. "Len, you awake?" she asked.

"…I am now…" he said, not turning around. "It's just after two in the morning, what do you need?"

Rin looked at him sadly. "I had a bad dream."

"So?" Len asked, obviously pissed. "You usually have bad dreams, what's so special about this one?"

Rin's voice began to fail on her. "You died…along with mom and dad…"

Len sat up. He knew that the memory of their parents were bad enough and that she frequently had dreams about their deaths, but this was something completely new. He didn't say anything, only moved over and lifted the covers. "Hurry up, you're letting the warmth out," he told her.

She happily slid in next to Len and just stared at his back. Rin knew that he was mad; she _did _wake him up at two. But, when she saw the sadness in his eyes after she explained her dream, she knew that he just felt bad for her. Leaning her head against his back, she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up and rubbed the sleep quickly from her eyes. She looked to her right, and saw that Len had already gotten out of bed. She sighed and pouted, before getting up out of the bed. She opened the screen door and walked into the kitchen, where she saw Len making breakfast. He turned to her, almost dropping the egg in his hand, "Hey, sleeping beauty."<p>

Rin only made an unrecognizable noise, and sat down at the table. She placed her cheek against the cool marble and sighed loudly in content. "You better move your head before I put your plate down," she heard Len say to her.

"Will do," she said back, and continued enjoying the coolness of the table. It was hot, even with the air conditioning on, but the marble managed to stay cool. "What's for breakfast?"

"A special type of thing I picked up in a book from English class from a few years ago. It's an English specialty; bacon and eggs," Len replied, hitting one of Rin's hands lightly with a spoon so she could sit up. He put the plate down and Rin took a fork in her hand.

"Americans have lousy breakfasts," she pointed out, as she stabbed her bacon with her fork. "This is _it_?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. This is all there was in the fridge."

Rin shrugged and put the piece of bacon in her mouth and chewed. She swallowed, and then shuddered. "Tastes burnt."

"What?" Len took a bite himself and also made a face. "You're right," he shook his head then added quietly, "Damn, how did I screw up?"

"You left the bacon on the pan for too long, and it burned," Rin said plainly as she threw her food in the garbage. "You need to go shopping. I guess I'll stay here in the house." Rin began walking to the door.

Len jumped out of his chair and reached out for her, but tripped on her chair's leg and toppled on her. With twin screams, the siblings fell to the ground, with Len on top of Rin. "Ow…sorry, Rin-!" Len cut himself off as he noticed their position.

Rin was lying under Len, with his hands on both sides of her head. Her shirt was pulled up a little to show most of her stomach, and her hair was sprawled everywhere. She opened her eyes and blushed.

Len could feel his cheeks warming up as his body lost control. He leaned his head in and placed his lips onto his sister's and just kept them there, not making a move.

_SLAP!_

The boy's head was slightly titled to the left as Rin's hand shook slightly in the air. Tears sprang in the girl's eyes as she crawled out from under her brother and ran out the room. Tripped slightly against some pieces of wood sticking up from the floor, she ran to her room and shut the door. She slid down until she was sitting, and began taking deep breaths. She stayed like that until she heard the front door open and close. She slowly stood up and walked over to her desk, and picked up her phone. Rin opened it up and began a new message.

_Wen u com home, u r so dead._

And she hit send. She closed the phone and sat on her bed. She fell side-ways, her head hitting the pillow. She began to close her eyes when her phone vibrated, and she opened it up.

_One new message from: Len:_

_Ok, ill b ready._

Rin smiled, and shut the phone again and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up because she just couldn't stand the taste in her mouth anymore. She was hungry too, so she got out of bed and grabbed her stuffed bunny. She walked down the hall and pass Len's room, when she heard moaning noises. She back traced her steps a little until she reached Len's door. She gulped, and reached for the knob. She opened the door slightly and gasped inwardly.<p>

She didn't have to know what exactly was happening, but she knew from what she had seen. It was a huge surprise to her when she saw Miku, her shirt pulled up along with her bra to expose her breasts, which were bigger than anyone's Rin had ever seen. They were bobbing, oh, how they were bobbing. And she knew the cause. Miku's high pitched moans were because Rin's own brother was fucking her. Len was fucking Miku.

Rin was devestated, angry, but most of all she felt betrayed. Len _had _liked Miku all along, and lied to his own sister about it. Rin could feel tears reaching her eyes, and she moved over a little and saw her brother, with a huge grin plastered on his face. He was sweating, and had his shirt off, so every bead of water was running down his muscles. Rin slowly closed the door and let the tears fall down freely, and she dropped her bunny.

She ran down the hall and into her room again, and locked the door. He had taken her first and second kiss; he had taken care of her ever since their parents died. He had told her that she was the most important girl of his life, and that if he could, he would take her first. No, he took Miku. Rin put her head into her pillow and screamed, because she didn't want Len knowing that she was awake and crying. She set down the pillow and opened her window. The night's cool air hit her face and so did bugs. Mosquitos flew into her room and tried to bite her, but she shooed them off.

She flopped down onto her bed and began sobbing. She was hiccuping and gasping for breath and no one would want to help her. Never.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing," Len said as he watched Miku put her clothes back on.<p>

"I thought you said that you didn't like me anymore, Len-kun," Miku told him as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I guess I lied…" his voice trailed off as he remembered Rin.

"_Hmph, I guess you don't like her anymore."_

"_Nope," with a quick smirk, he added, "Not with those short skirts."_

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.

Miku leaned into his face and began tracing circles on his chest. "What is it?"

"I told Rin-chan that I didn't like you. What'll she think?"

"Let the poor girl figure that out on her own. She's going through a rough time," Miku said as she opened his door. She looked down and gasped.

"Miku, what is it?"

She stepped to the side and Len caught a glimpse of the dark brown bunny that Rin always carried with her. He muttered another curse under his breath and picked up the stuffed animal. He then turned to Miku, "I think that it's best if you leave," he said as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll call you tomorrow if I could."

Miku nodded, and walked towards the front door. Once Len heard the door open and close, he ran through the hall and to Rin's door. He turned the knob but it didn't open. _She locked it, _he thought. He began knocking on the door. "Rin-chan?" he called. "It's me Len. Let me in."

There was no answer. "Rin-chan open the door, I know you're in there!"

On the other side Rin walked up to the door. "Rin-chan let me in!" Len banged on the door with his fist.

"No!" Rin yelled back.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you!"

Len sighed loudly and pounded his fist against the wood of the door. "Dammit, Rin-chan let me in!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Rin!"

Rin gasped. Len never, _ever _called her name without an honorific. "It wasn't what you think!" she heard him say.

"Oh, yeah?" she began pacing back and forth in her room. "When I see my own brother, who said that he didn't love a certain girl, _make love _with that _same _girl, how the hell should I react? This was _your_ entirefault!" she collapsed on the floor by the door, tears falling down her cheeks. "If you hadn't lied to me…none of this would've happened…"

Len looked down sadly. "It was her," he explained quietly. "When I was at the store, she caught up to me. She convinced me to let her come over, and I said yes. When we came over here, you were asleep and that's what I told her. Dammit, I never should have told her. Once I did, she started kissing me all over the place. And then she took control."

Rin stayed quiet, absorbing everything he had said. His voice sounded so sincere like he too, was about to break down. She reached up with one shaky hand and unlocked the door. Len heard it click and he opened it, and saw her sitting on the floor, tears hitting the wood. He crouched down next to her. "I'm really sorry Rin," he said, petting her hair down.

"Just shut up, and hug me, dummy," she said back, opening her arms for him. He gladly accepted, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders while she wrapped hers around his waist. They sat like that for a while, before Len noticed her shallow breathing. He smiled, and picked her up. Carrying her carefully, he walked over to her bed and put her down. Sliding in next to her, he pulled the covers over them and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Len, let's go!" Rin called from the living room.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Len said as he walked down the steps. He was wearing a suit and tie, and his hair was combed back nicely and brought up into a ponytail by Rin's request.

Rin wolf-whistled. "All this for a dumb meeting," she said, twirling around to show Len her white dress. "This was my best dress, so I wore it."

"You always wear that dress."

"Exactly," she said, and took his hand. "Now let's go!"

She began dragging him out the door, and down the front steps. "Rin, this is only a town meeting!"

"I know, but, we'll be able to see everyone! Maybe Meiko-nee-san and Kaito-nii are there! Remember we used to always play hide-and-seek with them?" she asked, walking ahead.

"All I remember was that it was during a game of hide-and-seek that I stole your first kiss-!" he was cut off by a hit in the face. He watched Rin's back as she walked away, and thought about what he did. His phone began vibrating in his pocket, and he picked it up.

_One new message from: Rin:_

_Hurry ur ass up and gt ovr here._

He did as he was told and threw his arms around Rin, making her stagger slightly. They both laughed, and walked down to the hall.

Once there, Len opened the door for her and as she walked in, she pinched his cheeks. Len blushed, and hugged Rin from behind. Her face became red, and it was about a shade darker than her brother's. She giggled, and stared ahead. She saw a woman with brown hair and a man with blue hair and she recognized them easily. Rin let go of Len and ran to the woman, yelling out, "Meiko-nee-san! Kaito-nii!"

The woman hugged her hard, almost squeezing whatever life Rin had in her. "Rin-chan, I haven't seen you since you were seven! How goes it?"

"Its fine," Rin smiled. She took a glance at Kaito. "Are you and" –she cleared her throat in the spot where Kaito's name was supposed to go- "together?"

Meiko blushed and held out her hand to show a beautiful sliver diamond ring. "Engaged," she said proudly.

Rin squealed in delight and hugged Meiko again. "Congradulations! Kaito, you have a handful to take care of."

Kaito opened his mouth to say something, but Meiko-with a hand raised in the air-interuppted, saying, "We have established a fine system. I sit around on my ass while he does the housework, gets a job, and takes care of future kids."

Rin raised an eyebrow and looked over Meiko's shoulder to see Kaito just nodding his head. "Amazing system," she said, turning back to Meiko.

"Rin," Len called. "It's time to go, come on; they'll be calling our names soon."

Rin pouted. "Fine, bossy," she said and waved good-bye to the happy couple. She bounced over to Len and linked her arm with his. Behind them, Meiko and Kaito began to speak.

"They've gotten quite close, huh?" Meiko said, looking at her fiance.

"Yeah, only they won't turn out like us, will they, honey?"

"No, they'll be one of a kind."

"And now, introducing, Shion Kaito and Meiko!"

This town had a way with meetings, Rin noticed. They had to have them at the most expensive places in town and they needed everyone to wear formal dress, which Rin thought was acceptable. But to call each individual's name? Since when was _that _done?

"Hastune Miku!"

Rin automatically scowled as she remembered the night before. The only thing that invaded her mind was those bobbing breasts of her's. Rin stole a glance at her own chest. Miku was only a year older than her, but comparing the sizes, Rin was a counter top.

"Well, well, what a surprise," said the announcer, going over the list once more. "And who'd think that we'd see the last of 'em? Our special guests of honor, Kagamine Rin and Len!"

Everyone lowered their voices to whispers as the twins walked toward the door. Len squeezed his sister's hand, and in turn that caused her to blush but she still smiled. They walked out into the light, and the only thing that was heard over the silence was a voice they couldn't forget.

"It's them!"

Everyone cheered as the blonds descended down the staircase. Once touching the floor, everone surrounded them and began shaking their hands. Rin had gotten the most attention from the boys, and Len got the entire girl's attention. But, soon, they were reunited and Len took her hand again. "Thanks, but we might wanna sit down," he said rudely, and walked away with Rin in tow.

Rin sighed as they reached their table and smoothed out her dress before sitting down. "How are we the ones to pick up the most attention?" she asked Len, waving her hand to a waiter who was carrying drinks around.

"I don't know," he said, taking two drinks for himself and his sister. "Maybe because we came back after being away from home for so long?"

Rin took a sip of her wine and shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>All they know is that the meeting took forever to end, and that there were many people that wanted answers as to why they left the town. But they didn't know how they managed to be in their house, more specifically in Len's room, in the middle of a hot make-out session. Was it the drinks? Or did they just get bored? Even they didn't know the answer but they knew one thing, both twins were enjoying it.<p>

A loud moan settled in the back of Rin's throat. "Don't s-stop, Len…" she said in-between kisses, panting like a dog.

"Don't…wanna…" Len said back, trying not to break the kiss either. He pinned Rin slowly down on the bed and slowly lifted his lips off of her's. She made a small whimper and Len began trailing kisses down her jawline. Rin reached one hand up and pulled the hair tie out of his messy hair, causing it to spill around his neck. He raised an eyebrow. "You look…hotter like that…" Rin panted.

Len lifted his face from her's and smirked. "Well, if I look hotter like this," he ripped open her dress, causing her once thought small breasts to pop out.

Rin let out a small scream, and looked away. She opened one eye shyly, to see Len staring at her like a prize to be won. She slowly moved her hands to cover herself up, saying, "Stop staring, it's embarrassing…"

"Embarrassing?" Len questioned, taking a hold of her hands and taking them away. "You look beautiful."

Rin blushed and let her hands fall to her sides. Len leaned in and kissed her sweetly again, and in one move pinched an erect nipple between his thumb and index finger, causing Rin to yelp loudly. He moved his head down to her breast and licked around the pink nipple, teasing Rin. She groaned, "Hurry up!" and locked her fingers in his hair.

He took the nipple in his mouth and bit it, causing Rin to arch her back up. He swirled around it with his tongue, before letting it go and moving onto the other one. He did the same thing with it, swirling it and biting it, making her feel pleasure unlike any other.

He slowly moved a hand down to her panties, and rubbed to fingers across the covered vaginal area, saying, "My, my, dear Rin, you're wet."

She just moaned in response. He teased her some causing more erotic sounds to be made. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of the panties and slowly dragged them down, his lustful eyes staring at the pink majesty in front of him. Rin wanted to move her hands to block his view, but her opinion changed when he flipped them over without doing anything. "I'm horribly over-dressed," Len said, taking off his shirt and pants. His boxers stayed on, and he helped Rin kneel above him.

"What're you-ah!" her voice was caught when Len drove his tongue into her warmth and began lapping all the juices that were spilling from her already. "N-no! Don't d-do that, it's dirty!"

Len didn't listen. His tongue kept invading her inside and at some points, he would nibble on the sensitive nub on her outside to cause her to cry out in pure ecstasy. Rin could easily feel her end drawing near. She gripped onto Len's golden locks of hair as she cried out in pain, her cum squirting out onto Len's face. "You came, didn't you?" Len asked suddenly, and Rin looked down at him with a smile.

"You did good," she said, her face slightly red.

Len removed his head from her area and looked up at her, a smile gracing his features. "I guess," he said.

"What do you mean, 'I guess'?"

"I just guess I did a good job."

"Fine," Rin huffed, and ripped his boxers off his naval area. His erection sprang out, and she positioned herself over it. "Just watch," she warned, turning her head just a bit to see his flushed face. "I'm going to make you come!"

She plunged down, breaking her barrier and causing her to scream out in pain. "R-Rin, did I hurt you?" Len quickly asked, holding himself up by his elbows.

"D-don't bother," she replied, holding a hand up. "J-just lemme adjust."

And so he waited what seemed like an eternity, before Rin started moving up and down his shaft, placing her hands on either side of his thighs. Len stared at her back, wondering, _Isn't this position...more stimulating for a girl? She doesn't have much control, does she? _He watched as she switched her arms and she leaned back on her palms. _Somehow, this does feel good, even though she squeezes me tight..._

_But still, _he continued to watch her, and she leaned forward. _She'll be coming again first._

Len sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wait," he instructed. "Stop."

Rin turned around in shock. "_What? _It doesn't feel good?"

"No," Len said, blushing a deep shade of magenta. "It's just...let me see your face...while we uh, _do it._"

Rin slowly turned around. "L-Len you...where'd you learn to say things like that?" she asked, taking some of his gold hair into her fist.

"What do you mean where?" Len asked, smiling nervously. "A-anyway, you haven't forgotten about _it _have you?"

Rin blushed. "O-of course I remember! That was so mean!" she lowered her voice. "I said that I would make you come, wouldn't I?"

"Y-yeah." _I meant what we talked about at the party! Meiko told me to meet her at the store and if I'm late, she'll pound me with a beer bottle!_

Len grabbed her by the ass and began pulling her up and down along his shaft. Rin grabbed his shoulders and held on tightly to them, and she noticed something different from this time around. "W-why are you pulling out to the very tip, dummy?" she asked, yelling.

"'Cause I want to make sure that I could be deep inside you when I pump back in," he replied, locking her arms behind her back, holding her hands. "I want to...remember what it feels like to be inside you, Rin."

"N-no! You're stirring up my insides too much!" Rin cried.

"But, you're so wet," Len replied sweetly.

"Oh shut up," Rin exclaimed. "That's because your dick is so-" her voice was cut off when Len pushed his lips against hers', begging for entry, which she happily gave. Rin then broke the kiss and buried her head into the pillow next to her brother's head.

"Rin," he cooed. "Let me see your face."

Rin only moaned in response.

"I want to see what kind of face you're making," he told her.

"M-my face?" Rin asked, lifting her head up to meet Len's gaze.

"I need to remember that too, you know? Whenever I pull in and pull out..."

Rin gasped as Len hit her sweet spot. "That's kinda creepy!"

"Aren't you staring at my face too?"

Rin blushed. "T-that's because..." she pulled Len's shirt up to show his chest and abdominals. "I want to remember it too...your face..." she began playing with a little pink nipple on his chest, and he yelped in surprise. "When you feel good..."

She rolled her tongue over the small pink nub, and Len cried out in response. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, and said, "This is bad!"

Rin-although busy with her task- said, "You gonna come?"

Len just kissed her hard, holding onto the back of her head with one hand. He kept thrusting up into her, feeling his end come near. She interlocked both their hands and she threw her head back with a moan of ecstasy, screaming out her brother's name as he screamed out hers'. The end finally came.

Len kissed her again, saying, "I love you."

Rin giggled and kissed his eyebrows softly. "Me too."

"Oi! Len, are you there? If you are, Meiko's getting mad!"

Len cursed under his breath as a loud female voice began cursing in more ways than one can imagine. "Len, you _bastard, _when you get the _hell _down here, I'm going to _fuckin' _smash your _ass _in with a _goddamn _beer bottle! Get your _bitchy ass _down here this instant!"

Len stared at Rin as she put a hand to her mouth and muttered, "Oops."

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry!<em>" he had yelled, but that never stopped Meiko from hitting him upside the head with a frying pan she had picked up on the counter. Now, he was lying on the couch with his head being pillowed by Rin's lap, and she was singing a small song for him with her beautiful voice. "Not only do you _look _beautiful," he said, burying his head into her bare stomach. "You also sound beautiful."

Rin gave him a small smack to the head, in which he groaned and she apologized almost instantly. She bent down and planted a small kiss on the now forming bruise, and Len just sighed in response. He loved his younger sister to death, as cheesy as that sounded, but it was true. He had taken everything that was first for her. First best friend, first kiss, he took her virginity the night before too.

Everything felt at ease so to say. "I'm sorry that I forgot about Meiko, Len. It slipped my mind because of last night."

Len smiled slightly. "That's fine. It's just a little bruise."

"Remember what she had said?" she asked, averting her gaze to the ceiling. "'Be more like Rin! She's doing work around the house and keeping everything scheduled while you sit on your ass all day!'"

"Now, _that _was a little bit harsh."

"I don't care," Rin said, bending down and rubbing her nose against his. "I still love you."

Len smirked. "Heart you too," he said, and he grabbed her face and pulled her down for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Both twins sat in Rin's room in front of the fan. "This summer," Len started. "Was fun, wasn't it?"<p>

"Yeah," Rin agreed, turning her head to look at Len's deep blue eyes that matched her own. "I can't wait for winter. We're going to have to keep warm, you know?"

"I know."

Len grabbed her hand, and she stared at their entwined fingers and back at Len. "Listen, I don't care what anyone else says. I want to be with you forever. Be mine?"

Rin smiled, and started giggling. "Silly," she said, leaning in close to his face. "I'm already yours." And she kissed him with all her heart, pouring all her emotions into his lips, while he did the same to her.

"My lady," Len said with an accented voice. "Where would the madame like to go?"

"I haven't decided yet, good sir," Rin replied, tangling her fingers in Len's hair, while he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Well, think about it, I haven't got forever," Len said, losing his accent and pouting.

"That was terribly rude!"

"Don't care. You think too much."

"Well, maybe if you ever gave me _time _to think, things would go much smoother than they are now," Rin pointed out, sticking her tongue out at him.

Len just shurgged, and tightened his grip around his sister. "Hey, Len," she began, blushing a bit. "Remember the first week or so, when we saw Meiko-nee-chan and Kaito-nii?"

"Yeah, I remember. They were all over you like you were their daughter," Len replied, beginning to kiss her neck.

"Do you think…maybe _we_ could end up like that?"

Len smiled. "Already thinking of the future are we?" he asked, placing his head on her shoulder and inhaling her orange scent. "How many kids are we going to have, Rin?"

Rin's face turned a deep sizzling red. "I-I never said a-any of that, y-you pervert!"

"But you were thinking it."

Rin fiddled with her black skirt. "I was just saying that we could be a happy couple, you know?"

Len moved his arms and grabbed her hands, smiling. "I'm happy, are you happy?"

"Y-yeah."

"So that makes us a happy couple!" Len cried, waving his arms in the air and causing Rin to look at him. She grabbed his hands and placed them around her waist again. "I was just kidding…"

Rin punched his arm lightly. "Ow," he muttered. He lowered his hands to her panties and noticed that they were soaked. "My, my, Rin, you're wet."

She smiled. "I know."

Len cleared his throat and said with that same, clear, foreign accent, "Where would the madame like to go? Has she decided?"

Rin smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips. "To the stars," she replied.

"Well then, hold on tight, we have a long way to go." And their activity began as a new and _happy _couple.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, everyone.<em>

_Well, Rin and I are most likely already halfway there by the time you're reading this. I know, why go back? We wanted to see our other family for Christmas. And Rin wanted me to spend time with her, so I had to come with. Honsestly, I would have just left her-_

There was a space on the paper where it seemed that Len was interuppted. It then continued with neater, curved handwriting.

_Hey all!_

_Apparently, Len doesn't understand family holidays are meant to be spent with your _families_. We are already most likely on the subway right now, so don't you worry your frilly little asses about us! We're fine!_

_Len said that we might be back for New Year, so we could say our prayers together! Do you know how excited I got when I heard that? Very! I'll get to see you all again._

_It's pretty sad, I already miss you. Could you believe that? I can't grasp that. Len said that its homesickness or whatever term it was._

_Home sickness… _Was written in small letters, in sloppy handwriting.

Anyway_! I can't wait to see you guys when we get back! The city here is a lot better than the country judging by popularity, but with fresh air, that place damn rules!_

_Looks like I gotta go, Len's givin' me that 'shut the hell up and give me the damn paper before I strangle you' look. Talk to you later!_

The writing continued to become more sloppy indicating that Len was writing again.

_Leaving her would be nice as I said earlier. But I have to bring her, she's my sister, whether I like it or not. But it's still fun to have her and her baby personality to tag along. Well, we'll see you all as soon as we can!_

_Bye,_

_Kagamine Rin & Len._

* * *

><p><strong>I worked my ass off for this and now I must update my Alice Human Sacrifice story, so bye!<strong>

**ArAndArForKonekoChan?**


	2. Apology Note to Readers

**Uh, I thank any of you who have told me that it is actually based on Yosuga No Sora. I actually _didn't _know of that anime until now. I just thought of something I did in the past (the kissing! NOT THE SEX I'M A DAMN VIRGIN!) and I write it down using Rin and Len. So, thankies to all who have reviewed that told me that and I did watch it over the course of the day, and I'm sorry to say but that's a little bit true -gets shot by producers-**

**-gets revived by her friend Lily- So...I screwed up big time and I apologize if any of the content spoiled anything (I hope it didn't. I haven't got that far in the anime)...And now I feel bad. But thanks to all you who told me!**

**ForgiveAndReviewForKonekoChan?**


End file.
